LOVE
by betsytheripper
Summary: It started out as a simple humming, washing the dishes. One of those tuneless little ditties that you use to occupy yourself during a monotonous task. AkuRoku, WAFF


**Author's Note:** Okay, so. This is for a friend, and she loves it, and I love it, and I hope you love it too. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, all that jazz. For more by me, check my profile for my deviantart, and that has a link to my y!gallery if you are of age.

**Warnings:** So much WAFF, and your teeth will rot. And yes, men can love each other too.

**Disclaimer:** Axel and Roxas belong to Squeenix, I just (ab)use them. The song is in _PUBLIC DOMAIN_, performed most famously by Nat King Cole, and awesome, you should listen to it and learn it too.

--

**L-O-V-E**

--

It started out as a simple humming, washing the dishes. One of those tuneless little ditties that you use to occupy yourself during a monotonous task.

Roxas was busy completing some calculus homework at the table, his blond head hunched over the paper and blue eyes scrunched up in frustration. Letting out a long sigh, he glanced over to his tall boyfriend, his red hair pulled back in a low ponytail as he scrubbed away in a sink full of soapy water, sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, he sat back and watched the man work, integrals and derivatives in the back of his head now. It was a ritual of Axel's to do the dishes right after dinner, otherwise he said he would never do them, so while the blond pulled out his textbooks and started on the homework that was due the next day, the redhead set to work, always humming some tuneless song.

Even before they had started dating and were just room mates, Axel did this. Roxas had been handing the redhead a spoon to add to the pile one night, and that ended up with them making out in the living room. Jumping from "room mates" to "dating" hadn't been as awkward as they had thought it would be, and life resumed as usual, but with more sex. And it wasn't quite as horrific when Axel caught the blond staring while he was completing this ritualistic chore.

Roxas came out of his memories to see the redhead looking at him, one eyebrow raised over his green eyes, the little teardrop tattoos he had on his cheeks crinkled a bit in a smile, while he let the sink drain. Axel put on his best smirk, saying, "Like what you see?" The blond chuckled as he got a wink from the other man, turning back to his homework. He noticed that Axel just smiled as he finished cleaning up the kitchen, going back to humming his silly little tune.

When Roxas found himself tapping his pencil in time to the redhead's humming, he noticed that the other man had been humming something he vaguely recognized. He turned and saw Axel leaning against the sink staring at him, face breaking into a grin that turned his humming into a voiced noise. He chuckled slightly, low voice sounding almost guttural through the notes and did something most unexpected. He sang.

"L is for the way you look at me." The blond was in shock. He'd heard him sing, yes, but he hadn't heard Axel sing like this before, his voice scintillatingly smooth.

"O is for the only one I see," he almost purred his words, pushing off of the counter towards the stunned and silent Roxas.

"V is very, very extraordinary! E is even more than anyone that you adore can!" The redhead scooted the textbook out of the way and sat down on the table in front of Roxas, who just looked up into the green eyes of the man before him.

"Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two," Axel stroked the back of his fingers down the blond's cheek, bending down to look into his blue eyes better. "Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it! Love was made for me and you." He stood, pulling his shorter boyfriend with him.

Roxas couldn't help but let the silly smile grow on his face, nuzzling into the warm embrace. Axel brought his mouth down to the other's ear, whispering, "Love was made for me and you."

"Love?" The blond still pushed his nose against his boyfriend's chest, contemplating the word. "Me and you, hm?"

"Well, yeah, I think." Axel pulled back a little and Roxas looked up, meeting his gaze. "There was always something. Even when we first met." He smiled, his green eyes creasing with it.

"So, love at first sight?" the blond laughed, giving is boyfriend a quick but soft kiss.

"Or something like it," the redhead smirked a little this time. "What can I say? I think I've always loved you."


End file.
